


Shadow

by Undergroundsnowkitty



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undergroundsnowkitty/pseuds/Undergroundsnowkitty
Summary: in which i project my sleeping troubles onto Tweek haha.[TW: passing mention of bile]





	Shadow

 

Tweeks eyes snapped open. Something was off. There was a sudden shift of energy in the room. His stomach twisted into knots and a sharp spike of fear pricked his arms.

 

_Its back._

 

The night light plugged under his desk seemed to dim ever so slightly as ‘It’ creeped out from wherever forsaken place it resides and into Tweeks direct line of sight.

 

_Of course its back._

 

Tweek swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, halfheartedly hoping, _pointlessly_ _willing,_ ‘It’ to go away. The presence continued to fill the room anyways, in spite of whatever weak pleas he could muster.

 

_Its my fault for acknowledging it. Its always my fault._

 

Tweek opened his eyes ever so slightly and peeked at the blurry surroundings through his eyelashes. He watched The Shadow stretch itself across the ceiling: first slinking out from the footside of his bed and into the dark space of the fan, then from the fan to the edge of the doorway. It was like a swirling current in its movement and looked close to a toiling fog but Tweek knew better then to call it that. The world emitted a constant static and The Shadow melted into the dark of the open door.

 

He stared in silence at the open doorway, trying to see if he could make out any shapes between the grainy dark of the entity and the regular dark of the hallway. Though he could not see any changes visually, something in his gut told him there was movement just beyond his perception.

 

_Its still here._

 

Tweek blinked. A blobby silhouette sharpened into view for a fraction of a second before dissolving back into its original obscure entity.

 

He stared at the spot at the door again, this time willing it to move.

 

The Shadow pulsed gently in black. The more he stared, the more the world’s persistent static weaved itself into his eyelids. He forced his idle hands to move from his sides, gritting his teeth and pressing them hard into his eyes. The light that blossomed distracted from the writhing sensation under his eyelids and the cold dread growing in the pit of his stomach. Tweek cleared his throat and removed his hands, staring once more at the fan above him.

 

_Sick._

 

_I feel sick._

 

All at once, he felt small and scared. Tweek stifled a pathetic whimper, curling to his side and casting his vacant eyes instead at the light underneath his desk. He watched a wisp of The Shadow curl around the edges of where the dim little light could reach. He pressed eyes closed again, feeling bile surge in his throat. He tried to swallow down both the vomit and the bitter feelings but they swelled inside him, rising blood pressure sounding like crashing waves in his ears. His temples beat with the force of his unconsciously clenched jaw.

 

With trembling hands, he pulled his phone out from under his pillow and shakily tapped out a message.

 

“im sick”

 

He looked at the screen, erasing and retyping the same message again and again.

 

He turned to face the other side of the bed, turning his back to the darkness swirling behind him and pressed send.

 

He felt something twist in the backs of his eyes and stomach, uncomfortable at the brightness of the phone screen and the thought of being recognized by someone who most definitely would understand it, though not by experience.

 

The clock ticked. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut against the rising sensation of tears.

 

The bright _Ding!_ of a message notification jolted throughout Tweeks body and at once his attention was back on his phone. His heart stopped. He laid there for a moment and waited for the burning to subside enough to open his eyes.

 

He used the side of a clenched fist to wipe his eyes, pressing hard enough into his eyes to bruise in an attempt at some sort of preparation. An unsteady thumb hovered over the messaging app, twitching nervously before clicking it. Tweeks eyes took a moment to sharpen the the two words into focus.

 

“I know” said Craig’s reply.

 

Tweeks nails scratched gently at the back of his phone case as he reread the words over and over. He felt the tightly wound _something_ within him loosen all at once and his heart began to beat again. He deflated against his pillow, his brain instantly relaxing into a mush at the simple answer. The overwhelming amount of comfort the mere prospect of someone _knowing_ brought was enormous.

 

Tweeks mouth quirked into a smile veering close to tears.

 

_He knows._

 

Tweek screwed his eyes shut and wept, to much besides himself in the rush of relief to do anything besides cry.

 

The Shadow seemed to shimmer around him.

 

Tweek cried himself out, breathing in deep and holding the shaky breath for a few seconds before letting it go.

 

_Im sick but he knows._

 

Unwound and now beyond exhausted, Tweeks eyes finally fluttered closed to a softer variety of darkness and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

_He knows._

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and i cant sleep cause i keep seeing shit so i wrote about it but w/creek + happy ending cause sometimes i want someone to tell me they know, u know? anyways thats this


End file.
